The present invention relates to a chassis for an off-the-road vehicle of the type in which all the wheels are driving wheels, said vehicle being also apt to travel on sheets of water wherefore it is provided with a water-tight body.
The chassis according to the present invention allows to concentrate the structural elements in close proximity to the wheels, thus leaving a free space of considerable dimensions (particularly in height) below the vehicle, as is required in order to avoid that when the vehicle is travelling on an uneven ground the obstacles of the ground may strike against the chassis; the chassis according to the invention allows also an easy and immediate access to the members which transmit the motion to the driving wheels, thereby considerably facilitating the inspection and the adjustment of said members or the substitution of damaged parts of the same; finally, the chassis of the present invention has a very simple and sturdy structure, as well as a moderate weight.
As is known, the vehicles of this type comprise a water-tight body normally made of plastics, within which there are disposed metallic stiffening elements which support the members transmitting the motion and form the true chassis of the vehicle. The motion is transmitted to the driving axles by means of sprocket wheel actuated by driving chains, and the control of the ride direction of the vehicle is achieved by braking the driving wheels disposed on one of the sides of the vehicle.
With the structure described hereinabove the distance of the lowermost portion of the vehicle from the ground is rather moderate, since the true chassis is housed within the body; another disadvantage is given by the poor water-tightness of the body, since the latter is traversed by the driving axles; a further disadvantage derives from the poor accessibility of the driving members housed within parts which in turn are disposed inside the body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a chassis for a vehicle of the type specified, which will be free from the disadvantages mentioned hereinabove.